The Unnatural: The Lost Scene
by GeekRyuu
Summary: This is my first and ONLY attempt at writing an XF shipper fic. Read on and you'll know why. If you want a good guide on how not to write one of these things, you've just found it. A fluffy and shippy continuation of that infamous "baseball" scene at the


The Unnatural: The Lost Scene  
  
by Ryuu-sama (ryuu-sama@chickmail.com)  
  
Classification: MSR  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers: One Breath, Redux I & II, FTF, The   
Unnatural  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Mulder & Scully, Skinner, OR   
the X-Files. All of that belongs to Chris Carter,   
1013 Productions, and 20th Century Fox. I'm not   
making any money off of this. I don't want to be   
sued. Please don't sue me.  
  
Distribution: Well...if you really want it, feel free   
to archive it. Please keep my name on it and tell me   
where I can go visit.  
  
Feedback: Yes. Comments, criticisms, and howls of   
fury are welcome. Just don't try to crash my system   
or anything like that.  
  
Summary: This is the fluffy and shippy continuation   
of that famous 'baseball scene' at the end of 'The   
Unnatural'. Mulder and Scully finally admit their   
feelings for each other. That's about it.  
  
Notes: I promise, this will be quick. This is a very,   
very bad XF shipper fic. Mercifully, however, it IS   
short. The only reason I'm even posting this is the   
same reason that people stop and look at car wrecks.   
It's terrible, but somehow...you just can't turn away.   
Oh well. At least the grammar and spelling are   
decent.  
  
In the words of a friend of mine, "This thing reads   
like a bad Danielle Steele novel." So, let's get on   
with the horror, shall we? Happy reading!  
  
******   
  
The stars shone with a brilliant crystal   
clarity above the small baseball diamond. The smell   
of early spring and slightly damp earth hung in the   
air. Scully giggled, awkwardly swinging a baseball   
bat that was guided by Mulder's arms wrapped around   
her.  
  
"That's it. Hips before hands, move into the   
swing...you're doing great, Scully," he said,   
encouragingly.  
  
"I can't believe I'm doing this," Scully   
exclaimed, still laughing, "This is crazy!"  
  
Mulder chuckled. "Who cares? It's fun. And if   
it's so crazy, why are you still here?"  
  
"Because I like doing crazy things with you,"   
Scully answered, unthinkingly, "I lo-" She bit off   
the rest of the sentence sharply, suddenly realizing   
what she had almost said. *Oh my God, what am I   
thinking?* she thought.  
  
"Scully?" Mulder breathed, hardly daring to   
hope that he'd almost heard what he thought he'd   
heard. *Please, please, let it be true,* he prayed,   
silently.   
  
"I-I...um..." She felt the blood rising hotly in   
her cheeks and hoped that it was too dark for Mulder   
to see her blush. She was about to deny her words,   
but suddenly realized that that was the last thing   
she wanted. She was tired of being the "ice queen"   
and tired of hiding her feelings for him.  
  
Looking into her clear, blue eyes, Mulder saw   
the truth of her feelings and everything she wanted   
to say. His heart leapt as his own green-hazel eyes   
brightened. He bent his head and tenderly pressed his   
lips to those of the woman he loved.  
  
His auburn-haired goddess stiffened in surprise   
for a moment but then eagerly leaned into the kiss.   
She turned around in his arms so that he held her   
completely against him. His hands unconsciously moved   
lightly over her back. The kiss became the purest,   
most passionate moment that either one had ever   
known. Their spirits mingled, became one, and   
suddenly they had no secrets from one another. They   
knew the other as completely as they knew themselves.  
  
They broke apart and regarded each other   
wonderingly for a long moment. Mulder lovingly ran   
his hand up her cheek and into the warm, silken mass   
of her hair. She closed her eyes, blissfully   
surrendering to his gentle caress. He moved his   
fingers up and down the side of her face, amazed at   
the depth of his feelings for her, amazed that this   
angel, this beautiful goddess that he had loved   
silently for so long should love him too.  
  
"Dana..." he uttered softly, unbelievingly,   
saying her name like the prayer it was. "Oh, Dana."   
She loved the way her name sounded when he spoke it.   
"Why didn't you tell me before?"  
  
"I-I wanted to," she confessed, "But there were   
all those rules about partners getting involved, and   
besides that, I was scared that you wouldn't feel the   
same way or that I'd embarrass you. You're my best   
friend. I didn't want to lose you." She sighed. "I've   
wasted six years over those damn rules and my own   
stupid fears!"  
  
Mulder kissed her forehead. "You could never   
lose me, Dana, even if you tried...I will always be   
there for you." He laughed. "Anyway, did you know   
that our co-workers are running a pool on whether or   
not we were going to 'get involved'? We've just made   
AD Skinner a small fortune!"  
  
"Skinner-? They're *what*?" she said,   
incredulously. "How did you hear about *that*?"  
  
"You'd be surprised at how much of the office   
gossip I actually hear." He smiled down into her   
eyes. "What changed?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"When did you decide to forget all of the rules   
and 'get involved'?"  
  
"I realized how you really felt. You risked   
murder charges, the loss of your job...all to find a   
cure for my cancer. You went all the way to   
*Antarctica* with a bullet wound in your head to save   
my life! Every time I'm in trouble, every time I feel   
like I have nothing left, you've been there to   
encourage me, to give me strength. You're like-like   
an anchor, Mulder...the one constant in my life."  
  
"No one else has ever supported me-believed in   
me-like you do, Dana. I owe everything that I've   
become in the past six years to you. I would have   
given up long ago if you hadn't been with me."  
  
Her blue eyes became serious. "I love you," she   
said in an intense whisper, "I've always loved you,   
Mulder."  
  
He laughed and put a gentle finger to her full,   
red lips. "Not Mulder, Fox," he replied, teasing her   
with the words that she'd said to Melissa, long ago.  
  
Her eyes sparkled. "I love you, Fox," she   
replied obediently, giving him the sweetest smile   
that he had ever seen from Dana Scully. She reached   
up to touch his cheek. He put his hand over hers and   
moved it to his lips, planting a kiss in her palm.   
She leaned towards him again, her smile growing   
tender. Mulder bent to kiss her again, when a sudden   
thought occurred to him.  
  
His hand reached around to brush lightly across  
the back of her neck. She reached back and caught his   
fingers in hers, looking up at him curiously.  
  
"What are you doing, Fox?"  
  
He grinned. "Checking for bees."  
  
She laughed as he bent once more to the   
incredible sweetness of her lips.  
  
********  
  
Bright and early the next morning, Assistant   
Director Skinner came into his office to find a   
single red rose placed neatly across a sealed note   
that sat in the center of his desk. He stopped short   
and stared confusedly at the sight, trying to figure   
out where it had come from.  
  
"Hmm, maybe I have a secret admirer..." he   
murmured finally, with an ironic smile.  
  
He picked up the note and opened it. It   
contained a wad of cash and a neatly written message.   
His smile widened as he read it:  
  
Dear AD Skinner,  
  
Thanks for believing in true love. Enjoy your   
winnings! We're taking today off. We're sure you   
understand why.  
  
Love,  
  
Mulder and Scully   
  



End file.
